


Trying Not To Be Obvious

by Jishubunny



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun tries not to be obvious, but it caught Hankyung's attention instead.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Not To Be Obvious

Kyuhyun was a cool and calm person but never emotionless. Hankyung knew this because he saw how Kyuhyun becomes frustrated when he lost a game or how his mood goes up every time he won a game. Hankyung had seen the different expressions on Kyuhyun’s face when he watched his favorite drama Jumong.

 

A smile easily forms on Kyuhyun’s lips when he greets his friends or someone familiar to him. He even shoots the mailman a smile so Hankyung wondered why Kyuhyun never smiled at him. Aren’t they friends? Aren’t they at least familiar with each other being in the same group and all?

 

Kyuhyun becomes emotionless around Hankyung. Almost like a robot. Hankyung does not like it one bit.

 

“Kyuhyun, we need to talk.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They stared at each other for a while.

 

“You can relax, you know.” Hankyung voiced out.

 

“I’m relaxed.” Kyuhyun replied.

 

Hankyung simply raised an eyebrow because Kyuhyun was sitting straight and not even leaning back against the chair and Kyuhyun’s hands were clasp firmly together. “Why are you like that towards me?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like a robot. Emotionless and talks in monotone and look at you, you’re not relaxed. You’re always tense and stiff around me. This only happens when I’m somewhere near you. Why is that?”

 

There was a moment of silence.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Kyuhyun, that’s not an answer to my question.”

 

Another moment of silence.

 

“Kyuhyun, aren’t you going to say anything?”

 

Silence again.

 

“Do you really hate me that much?”

 

“NO!!!”

 

Hankyung was surprised at the quick and loud reply from Kyuhyun.

 

“I don’t hate you.” Kyuhyun said in a soft manner this time.

 

Hankyung somehow felt relieved that Kyuhyun was talking to him like a human now and not the usual monotone. “Then why?”

 

“I’m trying not to make it obvious.” Kyuhyun was looking at anywhere except at Hankyung.

 

“Not to make what obvious?”

 

“If I tell you, then it’d be obvious and I really don’t want to be obvious.”

 

Hankyung’s fingers rubbed against his temple because this conversation is confusing and giving him a headache. “Kyuhyun, can’t you just be straightforward?”

 

“I like you.”

 

Hankyung lets out a string of Chinese curses because what the heck? This stupid conversation and Kyuhyun’s weird behavior towards him got him worried that Kyuhyun might hate him and a headache but in the end, it just resulted to Kyuhyun’s confession, those feelings that Kyuhyun had been trying not to make it obvious.

 

“I’d prefer if you’ll just make it obvious.” Hankyung said after he was done cursing in Chinese.

 

“Okay.” Kyuhyun made it obvious simply capturing Hankyung’s lips with his own.  
  


THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Please be obvious on how much you like this fic by commenting or pressing the kudos button!!!!! XD


End file.
